We are obtaining the amino acid sequence of bovine rhodopsin by sequencing the cDNA that we have cloned in E. coli. We plan to isolate clones containing the genes for the visual pigments in human, rat and frog and sequence these genes. We are investigating the interactions of rhodopsin with the membrane lipids using H-1, H-2, C-13 and P-31 nuclear magnetic resonance and parinaric acid fluorescent probes. We are investigating the interactions of rhodopsin with rod outer segment enzymes using a variety of methods.